The Peoples Gem
by dfinkel70
Summary: This is the story of a Gem. A Gem who for who for the longest time didn't even know what she was. All she knew was she was immortal. To some being immortal sounds like a dream come true, but to her it's more of a curse, and when you've fought in major conflicts such as the american civil war and ww2 you start to realize how much of a curse it really is. rated t just to be safe
1. prologue

On the outskirts of Beach City lays a waffle diner. There isn't really much to it other than to serve as a pit-stop for bus drivers and tourist looking for a decent meal. Inside it's your standard diner affair. A bar-like section, cakes and pies on display, the usual. However one day in particular the diner had a "unusual feature", and that "unusual feature" came in the form of a female customer who was for a lack of a better term...strange. Her skin was a light blueish color with a darker shade for her hair, she was pretty much blue all over with the exception of her shoe which were white. She was seating in a booth drinking chocolate milk and reading the paper when the waiter came by with her bill,"ma'am your bill" the waiter asked impatiently, it took her a little bit realize the man holding the white slip of paper. "oh sorry I got caught up in this article" she said. SPACE HAND FACEPALMS EARTH it read with the accompanying image showing a destroyed giant green hand up along the shore.

"Oh man can you imagine if at one point that hand flipped off the world as it's crashing down I would be laughing so hard".

"Yeah yeah can you hurry up lady I'm not getting paid minimal wage for nothing".

"Oh yes sorry".

while she was sighing it the waiter couldn't help but glance down at the gemstone on her wrist. "wait are you one of those Crystal gems down in Beach City"?

"Nope, but that is where I'm heading".

"Oh and there's my ride now" she said as the next bus to Beach city pulled up. Handing the waiter the now paid bill she rushed outside to hitch a ride all while the waiter stood silent looking down at the signature. "Star, well that's a weird name if ever heard one" he thought to himself. Meanwhile back on the bus Star sat idle and was in deep thought about her current situation. "Well if you want answers, might as well go to the source". She said to herself as she looked out the window to see a sign that read, welcome to Beach City.


	2. welcome to Beach City

"End of the line" the driver said as he pulled up to the stop. Getting off Star took a deep breath and took in scene before her. "Well here I am, as soon as I find the gems the better" Star thought as she started heading towards the boardwalk. While walking Star; who was too busy looking everywhere but in front of her, bumped into a little kid who was running in the opposite direction and was knocked on the ground. He had a tough of blond hair and was holding what looked like a bag of chips. "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, let my help you up". The kid didn't respond and instead got up and continued to run with the bag still in his hand."Um okay then hope you're alright". It was a quiet early afternoon on the beach. A cool breeze flowing thought the wind, the smell of saltwater in the air, everything you'd expect with one interesting little detail. That detail is the cliff on the left side of the beach and chiseled in it is a elegant figure with 6 arms. "Who ever worked on that knew what they were doing" Star thought as she sat on a bench relaxing a bit before continuing on her investigation. Her mind trailed back to beaches, while generally a fun activity beaches hold a dark reminder for star. she frowns remembering what happened 71 years ago.


	3. The nine life soldier

June 6th 1944, off the coast of France.

"60 Seconds!". The driver of amphibious vehicle shouted over the noise of the rough waves. Our Mission was "simple", breach the Atlantic wall that bordered all of western Europe and break into Normandy. Well to say it wouldn't be easy would be an understatement. A huge understatement.

"40 Seconds!". I look around the sausage festival that stands before me. Some with the look of determination, others with the look of fear in their eyes, and others with the look of confusion as to why a feminine figure was among them. To put it simply I'm not actually here as a soldier, but rather an "experimental" weapon.

"30 Seconds!". They've dubbed me "the nine life soldier", describing me as the warrior who could keep fighting no matter how many times you kill it. To be honest I don't even know how I'm able to do it and from what I can tell the scientist's are just as baffled. Apparently after shooting me in the head my body just disappears. All that's remains is a gemstone, and they don't see me again for hours or in some cases days. What's just as strange is every time I come back something about me changes, it varies from hairstyles to clothing attire and in some cases both.

"20 Seconds!". They eventually submitted me in to the army regardless of my gender. Of course there the issue of my comrades accepting me as one there own. In my first day at the training camps in Britain the men would either make fun of me, or try to "romance" me. Not to say every man I had to work with was a complete douche.

"10 Seconds!". This was it, The horsemen of war was about to be unleashed. As the door fell so did the soldiers in front of me. From basic instinct I dive on to the floor to reduce the chance of me being riddled with bullets. I must have stayed there for at least 5 minutes before getting up. When I did, it was clear that I was the only one alive. Without thinking I grabbed my rifle and ran straight onto the beach. The sight was something few could witness without vomiting. Hundreds of people, either dead or about to be. In my time I've been in quite a few battles before but none as violent as this. It wasn't long after processing what was happening that a German machine gunner spotted me and opened fired. Despite my best efforts to evade he manage to land a few shot on me, hitting me in the chest and arm region. If I didn't seek medical attention soon I would surely bleed out, but not before passing out due to the extreme pain. What pains me more however is that I'll still live through this, the hundreds of humans who shared my fate that date wouldn't be fortunate.

 **AN: sorry this took awhile to come out but when stomach flu hits you, it hits you hard**


End file.
